There is a continuing need for packages for semiconductor dies that are compact, easy to manufacture and economical. There is a particular need for packages that can be used to make connections to terminals on both sides of the die. For example, vertical power MOSFETs, whether of the planar or trench-gated variety, typically have source and gate terminals on the frontside of the die and a drain terminal on the backside of the die. The package must therefore provide connectibility to both sides of the die. Similarly, integrated circuits may need a ground contact to the frontside to minimize transient effects.
In addition, the package should maximize the electrical and thermal conductivity from the die to the printed circuit board on which the die is mounted.